


[Podfic] Warmed by the Sun

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Come Marking, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Humiliation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Urination, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Mackaley's summary:The way the statement hits Crowley’s brain stops his pain briefly anyway, as if the idea has caused him to be so dumbstruck it’s stopped all neural flow in its tracks. Eventually he comes back online and realizes he’s just been gaping at Aziraphale for the past couple of seconds.“You want to piss on me.”“Urinate, and it’s not a matter of want, it’s a matter of need.”Crowley does laugh at that one. “Oh, all right. Sorry, you need to piss on me, got it.”-----Crowley gets stung by a jellyfish and it goes exactly where you think it will.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Warmed by the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warmed by the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916811) by [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley). 



> Soooo... I guess I just recorded, edited and posted once again a pod about a kink, I thought I'd never touch. Oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I entirely blame OLHTS and Mackaley's wonderful writing! 💚

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Warmed-by-the-Sun-by-Mackaley-eqkv5r)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rz0yo30jkophx73/GO_Warmed_by_the_Sun.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
